bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
Rated Cricket/Gallery
Episode Cinema Galaxy.png Greens arrive at the movie theater.png Tilly recalls the family's past movie experience.png A nice change of pace for our family movie night'.png Greens excited to watch a movie in the theaters.png Cricket sees the Kiss of Death poster.png Cricket entranced by Kiss of Death.png I don't think you're mature enough.png Bill mentioning adult humor.png There's probably a dance party at the end.png You love dance parties.png Cricket does love dance parties indeed.png Gramma decides to save some seats.png It'll be dog eat dog in there.png Gramma pushes two kids away.png Cricket yelling he's not a baby.png Cricket punching cardboard Croblin.png Cricket punches the Croblin's face out.png Female usher sees Tilly.png Female usher offers 3D glasses.png Tilly looks at the 3D glasses.png Female usher 'That's right'.png See a whole new dimension.png Tilly about to put on the 3D glasses.png Tilly shocked after putting on the 3D glasses.png Tilly falls on the floor bewildered.png 3D glasses view.png Tilly believes she's in another dimension.png They only work when you're watching the movie.png Tilly not listening to the usher.png Tilly wears a popcorn bucket as a hat.png This takes my exploring up a notch.png Gramma enters the theater.png Gramma trying to find the best seats.png Gramma spots seats.png Best seats already taken.png Time to take what's mine!.png Gramma pretends she's blind.png Family in their seats.png Family notices Gramma.png Gramma faking blindness to the family.png How many seats do you need?.png Gramma shows how many seats she needs.png You just never know.png Family feeling sorry for Gramma.png Husband offers Gramma all the seats.png Gramma feigning relief.png Family leaving their seats.png Gramma takes her seat.png Gramma feeling proud of her scam.png Cricket trying to talk sense to the usher.png I'm very mature for my age.png I think you should consider lettin' me in.png I do like your straightforward honesty.png Usher still refuses to let Cricket in.png Cricket shuts the usher up.png I'll be on my way now, good sir.png He really was mature for his age.png Cricket angrily runs for the theater.png Usher stops Cricket from entering.png Cricket tearing up in usher's arms.png A new dimension.png The paradigm shifts before my very eyes.png The land is lush and fertile.png Let's see how the food is.png Tilly eats a plant leaf.png I had no idea you were sentient.png This must be the power reactor.png Keep up the good work, Mr. Engineer.png Customer confused by Tilly's delusions.png Customer overfills his drink.png Theatre Usher.png Bill thanks Tilly for helping him.png You're welcome, alt-Papa.png I must return to my own dimension.png Bill completely confused by Tilly's delusions.png Take care of yourself, alt-Papa.png Tilly having removed the 3D glasses.png Tilly snaps out of her delusion.png Let's go, our movie's about to start.png Tilly, sometimes you make me worry.png Gramma angry with the Croblin fan.png Who do you think you are?!.png Croblin fan points at his shirt.png Number one Croblin fan shirt.png Gramma wants the Croblin fan to leave.png Gramma tries to push the Croblin fan.png Gramma still trying to get the fan to leave.png Gramma screams in fury at the fan.png Bill and Tilly enter the theater.png Gramma pointing out the stolen seat.png Bill says it's fine.png Bill offering Tilly popcorn.png Gramma still furious at the stolen seat.png Croblins 2 theater entrance.png Bill realizing Cricket didn't come yet.png Cricket frantically enters the theater.png Cricket slams into the Croblin fan.png Cricket 'It was awful'.png Cricket telling about Kiss of Death.png Cricket doesn't want to smooch skeletons.png Croblin fan angrily stands up.png Cricket relieved to be away from Kiss of Death.png Lights in theater dim as Gramma talks.png Boy, don't ever grow up.png I don't plan on it.png Cricket happy to not grow up.png Cricket about to enjoy Croblins 2.png Croblins 2 feature presentation.png Croblin appears in feature presentation logo.png Croblin farts.png Everyone laughs at the Croblin.png Cricket 'That's comedy'.png Storyboard Tumblr_pcsme15TyP1s7gl8jo1_1280.png Tumblr_pcsme15TyP1s7gl8jo2_1280.png Tumblr_pcsme15TyP1s7gl8jo3_1280.png Category:Episode Gallery Category:A-Z Category:Season 1 Galleries